the hidden key to the stone chest of hearts
by Bethybunny
Summary: Bonnie( A.K.A belle) left willow high after her freshman year because of Derrick(A.K.A the beast) it has been one full year and now she is back and changed will Bonnie fall for the man who destroyed her life before? or will she continue to hate him...
1. Bonnies come home

Its one week before my first day of school. I never thought I would have ever come back to this place. This is where it all started. Where one lousy person tore my life apart…

I don't know why but I have this feeling of dread overcoming me. A feeling that something is going to happen and it won't be good.

Suddenly my phone starts to ring; I quickly get up and fall on my face, my feet trapped in a sea of blankets as tight as concrete. I grunt softly desperately trying to untangle myself and reach my phone before it's too late. Then just as I finally manage to reach my phone it falls silent. Silence engulfs me as I stare at the name on the screen of my phone in large bold letters... It said one word…derrick.


	2. the day so long forgoten

I'm walking the long and dreadful walk up the stairs to the front of the building that used to be my prison; the place that held all of my worst fears. But that's all different now... I've changed; I'm no longer the girl I once was. Now that I think about it I miss that girl, the one who was ok with being out spoken and smart. Until he showed up; then everything changed for the worse.

It was my first day that I remember the most. My tag from my uniform was sticking out, and my shirt was too tight around my shoulders. I stood outside for a moment collecting my thoughts as I then slowly opened the large oak doors. I walked in and was assaulted by sounds from every angle every direction. That's when I heard it... the muttering "who let that hag in here?" or "watch out the fat girl might eat you" so even though the entire main hallway was full of people I never got bumped once. I kept my head down and noticed the floor was white marble. I managed to look up once to catch the gaze of a boy. He was beautiful, tall and brooding. He walked over to me and asked me if I needed help getting to my first period class and I was only able to nod. He was like a prince. When we got to my class he leaned down and whispered " don't think I'm being kind. Fat girls have no business here I will make you wish you were never born. Only the best can come to my school. And you are everything but the best." He stood straight and smirked as tears ran down my face, I then slowly enter my class. I then look behind me and he is holding a scrap of fabric and I notice he cut the seams on my shirt so I was forced to wear the blazer all day that was to tight that I could not button it.

The following months were similar to my first day. So I made a routine that I manage to perfect. I kept my eyes down and walked with a spare uniform stashed away someplace no one could find it. I turned in all of my assignments the day that they were given so none of my fellow tormentors could have destroyed them. I even manage to eat a lunch every once in a while. But again he managed to turn my routine into nothing with one glance I would be in tears. That he was the worst made me sad. But I should have expected something like this from him. After all I'm nothing I have long black hair, brown eyes, fair skin, and i am fat. Not something to be proud of is it? I guess not because I was always Bullied and harassed. So eventually I left. I moved to a different town and even switched the state I was living in so I could change. I got a haircut, side bangs that framed one side of my face as my long black hair fell in now flowing layers that made my hair curl. I even learned how to use may cup so I have the look of something sweet; I lost over 159 pounds I'm now feeling beautiful. But now it's all for naught because I'm back at the place it all started Willow academy.

I walk inside like I did that first day but this time with my head held high.


	3. friend or foe

I entered the main office and frown it hasn't changed much but this time im greeted with smiles…it makes me sick.

I wait by the front desk waiting to receive my schedule and frown slightly as then suddenly a boy around my age perhaps a little older enters and looks at me and smiles. I smile back out of courtesy but it doesn't reach my eyes, I look back at the woman behind the desk and cough slightly and as her eyes rise slightly I smile " hello I'm so sorry to interrupt you but it's my first day here and I was wondering if I could get my schedule if that would be possible."

I smile again and then wait as she scurry's and fetches a stack of papers as she then asks my name in a deep southern belle voice. She then hands me a paper and then looks over at the boy who entered shortly before and says "Gavin be a dear and show bonnie around and make sure she gets to all of her classes. Today's her first day after all."

I smile blushing slightly as I look back at him. "If it's not… too much trouble." I walk over as he holds out a hand for my schedule "I'll be keeping this so I'll know where to take you after first period." I nod as I marvel at how melodic his voice is. "Oh hey look at that we have all of the same classes so just stick with me kid and you will be just fine." I nod again not speaking as he then starts walking out and I follow. "So how long have you been going here?" I ask softly as I cringe at how foreign I sound. Gavin's eyes widen as he here's my accent and stops me and smiles while answering "since I can remember" I nod, and then move forward slightly "shall we go?" he nods and then leads the way.

I don't say much more until lunch has started and then I move to a empty table with a salad and sit down alone looking down until I hear the sound of wood scraping the floor next to me and I look up to see Gavin sitting next to me. "Hello" I mumble as he smiles and shove his face with sushi. I smile and then giggle as I then realize I'm made a friend not a foe. "Hey Gavin I'm bonnie lets be friends" he snorts and then looks at me appalled " bonnie, dear bonnie bon bon WE ALREADY ARE FRIENDS"


End file.
